


The Batterwitch is a Batterbitch.

by PresumptuousPal



Category: Homestuck, MSPA, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: Diary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresumptuousPal/pseuds/PresumptuousPal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade writes diary entries of her life in the Batterwitch's mansion. He horrible adventures. Her fight for resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Batterwitch is a Batterbitch.

The shrewd old hag locked us up again. I’m always finding strands of her stupid hair lying around the house like no-bodies’ business. It’s annoying and overall appalling. She’s so annoying. I took my stupid crocker-corp gun and tried to shoot her again. She replaced the bullets with marshmellows and only gave me a ridiculous cackle in return for all my hard work. I hate her. And John doesn’t even care. He is resistant but he still listens to her and follows her orders all the time. It’s even more annoying. My own stupid brother is too much of a wimp to stand up to her. We’re going to kill the Batterwitch and get out of here. I don’t care if I have to do it alone. I’m taking John with me.


End file.
